shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Meanwhile/Meg (EG) finds Ryan in Dai Shi's lair
This is where Meg searches for Ryan in A Taste of Poison (MAoPRJF). Meg (EG) is searching for her boyfriend Meg Griffin (EG): Where are you? looks everywhere. She goes to a secret lair and sees Ryan in the form of a male version of Camille's green chameleon armor. She is surprised Meg Griffin (EG): Huh? in his armor is impressed by Meg (EG) Ryan Heretic: Cool. You must be here because of my armor, right Lieutenant Lyste? Meg Griffin (EG): Lyste? Ryan Heretic: Well, everything's good as it gets. Meg Griffin (EG): Ryan? You got this new armor? Ryan Heretic: Yep. And since my partner Camille made me into Dai Shi's army. So, my Camille name is General Rymille. Meg Griffin (EG): Cool. And why am I called Lieutenant Lyste? shrugs Ryan Heretic: I wish I knew. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And I do like your armor, Rymille. Brings out your eyes. Ryan Heretic: Thanks. changes to his human self wearing an outfit based on Camille Meg Griffin (EG): Nice. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Meg's arms You think you love me no matter what form I am. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And you love me, even if I became a mermaid or a human, right? nods as Meg (EG) smiles Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I do love you, Lieutenant Lyste. Meg Griffin (EG): And you with me, General Rymille. and Meg kiss and hug for Meg to accept that he is a monster and a user of the chameleon spirit Meg Griffin (EG): And Ryan, how you got your outfit? It looks a bit like Camille's. Ryan Heretic: I found it. So, if fits me, Lyste. And I do call you that because of your selflessness. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And did Camille teach you about? Ryan Heretic: Everything. And I hope you and I will be together, Lieutenant Lyste. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And how will I hide in you? Ryan Heretic: Trust me, my lieutenant. I would turn you to a fly. Meg Griffin (EG): A fly? So you would swallow me so I will live in your body? Ryan Heretic: Yep. smiles then he uses a spell to turn Meg (EG) into a fly Meg Griffin (EG): Whoa. I hope you would be okay. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I do find you quite tasty. his lips in a second Meg Griffin (EG): Oh, boy. Ryan, you think I'm your food, be my guest. Ryan Heretic: Sure. And I will know because I still love you, Meg. And will you be okay in my stomach? Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah, sure. swallows Meg (EG), in fly form, like Camille swallowed Flit. Ryan/Rymille feels calm and finds Meg so tasty Ryan Heretic: slurps Mmm. That feels good. his tummy And Meg, in case of the villains, I will keep you in there, okay? Meg Griffin (EG): inside Yeah. And I gotta say, this is new. I hope you will be able to cough me out if I feel uneasy. Ryan Heretic: Sure, Lieutenant Lyste. I will remember it. Until then, you will stay right in here. Meg Griffin (EG): inside For how long? Ryan Heretic: Five hours. Meg Griffin (EG): inside Oh. And I know I will not be digested, I would be able to make myself at home in your stomach. Ryan Heretic: Yep. Even thought you are my girlfriend, I do consider you as my love, lieutenant. smiles and feels his tummy like he has his love inside his tummy Ryan Heretic: Okay, I think that's good. And Lyste, if the villains ask me where you are, I would tell them I took care of you. Meg Griffin (EG): inside Yeah. And what would you tell them? Ryan Heretic: I would tell them that I will keep you in my stomach.... gulps forever. Meg Griffin (EG): inside Okay. I hope you know I care about you. Ryan Heretic: Same here for you, Lieutenant. his tummy in a trance And when I said I took care of you, I would tell the villains that I ate you. watches Sumu: Rymille has ate his girlfriend. Interesting. leaves Ryan Heretic: Good. I guess I feel okay, right? (EG) nods Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes